


Embrace of the Woods

by burningjaws



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Monsters, Teratophilia, jackalope, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningjaws/pseuds/burningjaws
Summary: A cabin in the woods might not be so scary after all.





	1. Chapter 1

The cabin you’d rented out in the woods was cozy, if not a little lonesome. You’d meant to stay there for the summer to do remote work away from civilization’s distractions - but every time the friend you’d invited over left, you knew it would be at least three days before you’d next see anyone.

One evening, you’d left to buy groceries. Not out of necessity, but the shopkeeper was a sweetheart, and being alone with your thoughts seemed unbearable. You stayed out longer than intended, only waving goodbye when the sun had begun to set. With a hour’s way to go, the first signs of dark clouds swirled above you.

It didn’t take long before your car was stopped by a fallen tree.

You knew nobody in the small excuse of a town would be awake if you turned back, so you found somewhere to park, then squeezed into the back of the car, digging out a blanket you’d reserved for emergencies. The back seats weren’t the most comfortable thing out there, but you were tired enough to not care. You double-checked that your car was locked and its breaks were on before wrapping the blanket around yourself, closing your eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up in a hazy state. There was a soft ‘shhht‘ coming from somewhere, and at first, you thought you were dreaming… but it continued. On edge, you peeked through a window, barely able to make out a figure.

Holding your breath, you watched. The figure was three times the size of a human, lanky and long-limbed, yet seemed to be tough enough to be able to move the fallen tree. As your eyes adjusted, you could see more details - the stag’s horns on him, the short fluffy tail, the sleek fur most likely soaked from the rain. You watched him pull the blockade off the road in jagged motions, breathing as softly as you could, as if afraid you’d disturb him otherwise.

But your curiosity got the best of you. You unlocked one of the car doors, keeping your motions slow and steady. A few of the clicks or noises caught the jackalope’s attention, and you froze, watching him look around with perked-up ears.

Not spotting you yet, it took him a good minute of looking around before he finally continued, and you pushed the door open some. This time, his head snapped around, and he dropped on all fours, taking a few steps back.

“I’m not going to hurt you,“ you called, hoping he’d understand. “I’m just curious.“

He stayed still, sniffing the air a few times. Finally, he leaned on his hind legs, nodding at you.

“Where’d ya come from? Thought th’ car’s been abandoned for th’ night. Wanted ta clear th’ road ‘fore mornin’ comes.“ His voice was low and raspy, accent thick and like none you’d heard before. “Could ya show me your hands? Nothin’ personal, but I want ta make sure ya don’t have a weapon with ya.“

“I’ve been sleeping in the car. I live an hour that way… and sure. No weapons here.“ You raised your hands, feeling the rain pour onto them. “Thanks for clearing the road.“

“It’s nothin’. I clear these out as much as I can durin’ storms, so I’ve been at it for a couple hours now. D’ya want me ta make sure you’ve got a clear path home right now?“

“Thanks, but I think it’s best if I go back to sleep. I’m too tired to drive.“

“Suit yourself.“

“Hey, before you go - what’s your name?“

“Gena.“ He stood up, giving the tree trunk one last shove to get it off the road. “G’night, sweetheart.“


	3. Chapter 3

The storm was even worse when you next woke up. You started the car, but as you tried to get it to move, you heard the tell-tale slipping of wheels in mud. A few frustrated tries later, you gave up, crawling back to the back seats and digging through to look for the rations you recalled stuffing somewhere.

You’d found a few bottles of water when there was a knock on your car’s windows. It was a rabbit’s face with horns, and it took you a moment before you recalled Gena from the early hours. You cranked the window open, taking a gulp of water and greeting him.

“The nearby paths’re all clear, so you’re set to go. Better move soon, though, ‘cause it looks like the storm’s only gonna get worse.“

“Oh, uh - my car’s stuck in the mud.“

Gena looked down at the wheels, then back up at you.

“I’ll give ya a start. Which way are ya heading?“

You struggled to the front seats, opening the window closest to you and shutting the back one. Clicking your seatbelt on, you started the car, telling Gena the directions, feeling the car move in shoves.

It took a few minutes of shoving before your car was out of the mud enough that the wheels had a grip. Gena’s head popped up next to your window, his movements an odd mixture of canter and hops as he kept your car’s pace with ease. You grinned and waved at him, the jackalope making a show of kicking his legs up with mud flying.

Him following was more than necessary, as the mud got unbearable more than a few times. Each time you got stuck, the jackalope pushed you forward, appearing right by you as soon as the car lunged forward again.

Finally, you parked your car in front of your cabin. Gena waved at you, and you struggled to free yourself from your seatbelt and open the door to yell after him.

“Where do you think you’re going? The least I can do is get you some tea or coffee.“

He turned around, nose twitching.

“Whatever you’re havin’, if ya insist.“ He shook as much mud off his fur as he could, though it didn’t stop him from being soaked from the rain.

“A drink and a shower,“ you commented, getting your groceries out of the car. You were glad you hadn’t picked up anything that could’ve spoiled overnight.


	4. Chapter 4

As a squeaky-clean Gena came out of the washroom, you couldn’t help but gaze over him. His fur was a dull road-gray, but his horns were a deep mahogany, the same color as his eyes. He’d dried himself off with a towel, leaving his fur a mess of fluff that you wanted to bury yourself into. Though you didn’t do that. Instead, you nearly burnt your tongue while nodding at the mug you’d made for him.

“How did clearing trees go? Did you rest at all?“

“No rest for the wicked, nor workers,“ Gena shrugged. He pulled out a chair, looked at it, then decided to sit on the floor instead. His paws wrapped around the hot mug, claws scraping against the ceramic finish. “I’ll rest once the storm’s over. Lots to do - I can just feel that a ton of trees’ve fallen over.“

“Nobody’s out in the storm. You said you’d cleared the roads once already, right? You should stay here until it dies down.“ You put your mug down, crossing your arms. “I have a guest room so you can rest.“

You set him a bed and showed him a room, going to sleep yourself - only to wake up a few hours later to a crash of lightning that sounded like it hit the cabin.

Shaking, you hit the light switch. Nothing.

“All good?“

Gena had to squat to make it through the doorframe, towering over you. You flicked the switch a few times for good measure, shaking your head.

“Power’s out. Nothing we can do until the storm dies down.“

“I can go get the town’s elec-“

“Gena, no. I won’t let you go outside. I can manage a day or two like this, and I don’t want you to have to go out.“ You pinched the bridge of your nose. “The biggest problem will be that it might get cold.“

Cold was not going to be a problem. You were shy at first, but now that you were under the covers snuggled into Gena’s fluffy chest, you hardly had any mind to be embarassed. He was lanky under the furcoat, but it was like cuddling with a gigant plushie. A gigant, talking plushie with a heartbeat and a funny accent.

Getting a wink of sleep was going to be impossible, though. You couldn’t help yourself, letting your eyes wander. Gena’s body was interesting; his horns were a particular interest to you, though you hadn’t dared get close to his face just yet. Instead, you looked upwards, watching his nose twitch.

“Can’t sleep?“ Gena mumbled, and you hummed.

“Can I touch your horns?“

“Uh,“ he said, scooting down so his face was level with yours. “Knock yourself out.“

The horns were room temperature, rough near the scalp and smooth the closer you felt them to the tips. There was something almost therapeutic about listening to Gena’s slow breathing as you fiddled with his horns, even more of the content sigh as you scratched the area of his head between them.

His ears twitched as you flicked them, earning you a groan. You’d gotten a few flicks in before he pinned you to the ground, holding your arms and resting his head on your chest.

“No funny business.“

“Fine. Let my hands go and I’ll get back to petting you.“


	5. Chapter 5

You did not remember falling asleep, but waking up, you were cuddled into Gena’s chest. He was warm and comfortable and inviting, and you wrapped an arm around him to anchor yourself to him. As you stirred, you realized something hard by your calf.

Biting your lip, you shook Gena by his shoulder. There were a dozen thoughts in your head, but you wanted to double-check with him first. As the jackalope’s eyes opened, you pressed a thumb against his hip.

“Can I…?“

He was frozen for a moment, processing what you’d said. Then he leaned to kiss your nose.

“Only if I can return the favor.“

You felt the fur on his stomach, taking your time to feel every texture you could find. His belly was softer than his back, but at a certain point, the fur got coarser again. His cock protruded from a sheath, the thickness of it increasing the closer to the bottom you felt.

As you felt around, his claws went right to work at removing your clothing. It didn’t take long before you had to stop squishing and feeling him up to help with the more complicated articles, him stopping to kiss you between each piece.

You found yourself pinned to the ground, closing your eyes as Gena kissed you. Although his rabbit-like teeth had scared you at first, his nibbles were gentle, the kiss more focused on lip and tongue movement. His paws held your breasts, thumbs stroking over the nipples gently. As you pulled him closer, his grip increased, turning into soft kneading. You rubbed your thighs together even now, loving the way he massaged you.

The trail of nibbles continued to the side of your face, then to your neck. His tongue was quick, darting like a sewing machine rather than licking down a straight line. You allowed him access to your neck, though he didn’t stay there for long; he preferred the reactions he got out of treating your breasts.

Your hands wrapped around his horns, though you had no need to guide him. Gena was eagerly treating your chest, kisses and licks and nibbles to every square inch of skin. His front paws kneaded the one he was treating, making you feel both hot and relaxed at the same time. His claws were rough, but he was gentle with them, only allowing a tiny bit of scraping that drove you to whisper his name.

The other one got the same treatment. Kneading and a mouth moving in small circles, turning your whispers into begging. You needed him elsewhere.

As Gena’s mouth trailed lower, the pattern of his tongue made you wish he would hurry. You propped your hips up some, but his teasing continued, tongue lapping at your folds but not quite entering. You gasped and shuddered when he dove in, only a little too gentle and a little too low. You had fists full of fur as you used all your willpower not to shove your arousal into his mouth.

You felt a tension start to build as his tongue found the upside-down v by the top of your opening. His tongue grazed closer and closer to the meeting point that was your clit with each u-shaped motion, making your knuckles pale from how hard you were holding him, your head arched as back as it would go with the mattress there to stop it. Finally, his tongue touched your clit, and you couldn’t hold back anymore.

It was magical. All the buildup, and finally, the quick-paced lapping of his tongue was on your clit and on your clit only. You adjusted his head for the perfect amount of pressure, your thighs clamping down on his horns and face as you rode him through orgasm. You were hot and cold at the same time, a mess of vocals and praises at the perfection.

But he wasn’t done yet. You kissed the tip of his nose as he lay atop you, paws running over the sides of your breasts.

“Turn around for me, sweetheart?“

You lay there with your eyes closed for a moment more, then nodded. He waited for you to find a comfortable position, then settling on top of you. His cock slid on the crack between your buttocks a few times until he nudged for you to raise your hips a little, pushing his girth between your lips.

You’d never felt a cock so perfect. The tip was small enough to slide into you with ease, the base thick enough that you felt a slight stretch. Once he was in and you felt his weight on your back, you closed your legs to increase the sensation of fullness.

He thrusted a few times to test out how you felt. It was certainly enjoyable; his warmth and weight left you pressed into the mattress, he was thick if not a little too long to fit, and his grunts were beautiful. But he didn’t have you moaning until his paws slid under you, one to clutch and knead a breast, the other to rub your clit.

At first, you simply relaxed, feeling the muscles of his hands under your chest and belly reflect the movements of his digits. Then he got a little rougher, thrusts sharp enough to press your lower body fully into the mattress with each one. You looked back to watch the way he arched in order to both hold you and lunge his cock into you, eyes closed and ears pointed back. His groans and grunts were animalistic, some almost growl-like.

“How d’ ya like being cum into?“

God, you hadn’t even thought of that. The thought of being filled with jackalope cum sounded like a dream; white goo dripping down between your legs, a posessive cryptid waiting at home for you, to be filled until your belly swelled. You’d only just met, but you loved the idea of taking Gena all for yourself, raising children together - but most of all being full of cock and cum whenever the urge struck.

“I’m not on birth control.“ You swallowed. It was a horrible idea and you knew it, but perhaps that was just what made your lust burn. “Cum in me.“

“Only if ya cum first.“

His pace picked up, the jackalope rutting into you. You buried your face in the mattress, cheeks a shade of red. You couldn’t get the image out of your head; liters and liters of thick cum and a swelling belly. You moved your hips to get the perfect angle for Gena’s pounding, feeling the way his paws worked you into a frenzy.

Finally, you couldn’t take anymore. You wrapped your legs around what part of Gena you could, his paw rubbing your clit like his life depended on it. That was the final straw, and then you were screaming into the mattress, feeling yourself milk his cock. You didn’t know whether you were spasming so hard or if he was pulsing inside you, but the tought of being filled made your wildfire of an orgasm that much brighter.

When your legs fell slack, Gena pulled out of you. You had to look back to check whether the wetness staining your thighs was your own or his - the thick white told you that it was both. He rolled you over, licking the insides of your thighs.

“Thank you,“ you muttered. His tongue tickled now that you were coming down from your high.

“I should be the one thankin’ you.“ Gena inched closer to your folds, but you stopped him - you were sensitive right now.

“Give me a few minutes.“

“Cuddling?“

“Mmhmm.“

“You taste good.“

You snorted, closing your eyes.

“You can eat me out as often as you like.“

“Can I stay?“

“Please.“ As he settled beside you, you ran your fingers through the fur on his chest. “Hey, Gena?“

“Yeah?“

“I love the idea of being pumped full of cum.“

“That I can also help with, sweetheart.“


End file.
